The present invention is that of a new and improved collection device which would be attached to the rear of a horse in order to ensure that fecal matter emitted from the horse would be collected in the collection device and not all over a street or other ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,059, issued to Logan, discloses an improved waste collecting device for dogs and like animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,661, issued to Mayle, Jr., discloses a waste bag for collecting solid waste excretions of a horse and comprises a bottom cup-like portion and a back portion extending upwardly from the rearward side of the bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 133,007, issued to Berlinger, discloses a system and means for the prevention of animal excrementitious deposits in streets.
The present invention is that of a new and improved collection device which would be attached to the rear of a horse in order to ensure that fecal matter emitted from the horse would be collected in the collection device and not all over a street or other ground surface. The collection device would comprise an inner bag and an outer bag, with the inner bag being emptied when full. The inner bag would be located inside the outer bag, with both the inner bag and the outer bag being placed over a horse""s rear end in order to properly collect fecal matter emitted by the horse. Further, the outer bag would be connected to a rear strap, with the rear strap being connected to a series of other straps which would permit the present invention to be removably mounted onto a horse.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an animal health apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the animal health apparatus that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the animal health apparatus in detail, it is to be understood that the animal health apparatus is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The animal health apparatus is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present animal health apparatus. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a animal health apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal health apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal health apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an animal health apparatus which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an animal health apparatus which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.